The present invention relates to a golf club set comprising a plurality of golf clubs having various different loft angles and a golf club shaft set used for the golf club set.
An iron golf club set is constituted of about 10 golf clubs from long irons to short irons, where club length and a loft angle differ for each club number so that different flying distance can be obtained for each club number.
In the foregoing golf club set, it is preferable to establish harmony on height of trajectory of a hit ball by a golf club among the club numbers. As a yardstick to evaluate the height of trajectory of a hit ball by a golf club, a kick point and the like are generally used. However, since the kick point only indicates the top position of bending of a golf club shaft, it has been difficult to show the height of trajectory of a hit ball by a golf club exactly with the yardstick. Therefore, even when a golf club set is designed to establish harmony on the height of trajectory of a hit ball by a golf club among the club numbers based on conventional yardstick, it is the present situation that harmony on actual height of trajectory of a hit ball by a golf club is not established among the club numbers.
In addition, in the foregoing golf club set, it is preferable to establish harmony on flexibility of a golf club shaft actually felt by a person among the club numbers. As a yardstick to evaluate flexibility of a golf club shaft, frequency (cpm) and the like are generally used. However, when flexibility of a golf club shaft is evaluated based on such a yardstick and even when the value is large, a person did not always actually feel stiff. Specifically, depending on the difference of a kick point, the result based on the foregoing yardstick is sometimes different. For example, in two golf club shafts having kick points different from each other, reversal phenomena that one golf club shaft indicates higher frequency than the other golf club shaft while the latter one is felt stiffer than the former one, is occurred. Therefore, even when a golf club set is designed to establish harmony on flexibility of a golf club shaft based on conventional yardstick among the club numbers, it is the present situation that harmony on flexibility of golf club shafts actually felt by a person is not obtained among the club numbers.